Soojung & JinRi - My first love Capitulo 1: Confesión Fic
by Sakukpop
Summary: Amber encuentra a Krysta ebria en un bar y Krystal le comienzaz a contar la historia que la atormenta hasta el punto de enbriagarse de esa manera.


En una noche de un frío seco, en invierno, Krystal se encontraba en un bar cercano a su casa bebiendo Whiskey. Llego el momento en que quería volver a casa pero temía que en su regreso alguien la reconociera o simplemente terminara cayendo en la calle debido a que se sentía bastante mareada. Tomó su celular y llamo a Amber para que la llevara a casa o le consiguiera un taxi, pero la verdad es que solo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

Amber al escucharla en su llamada y sentirla algo desorientada, no le tomó más de diez minutos llegar al bar donde se encontraba Krystal, subió rápido las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso del edificio y vio a Krystal sentada en la barra, caminó rápido hacia ella para no llamar la atención, pero a esa hora ya el bar estaba por cerrar y solo habían un par de personas además de ella y en un estado similar.

Amber: Soojung. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué estás así? Ven, vamos te llevaré a tu casa.

(Amber toco ligeramente el hombro de Krystal.)

Krystal: Ah, así que ya estás aquí. (Krystal mira de reojo a Amber mientras vuelve a ponerse el baso en la boca, Amber toma el vaso de su mano y lo vuelve a poner sobre la barra)

Amber: Ya deja eso. Vamos ya bebiste suficiente.

Krystal: No te llamé para que me dieras ordenes, siéntate necesito que alguien me escuche ¿Lo harías?

Amber: Sólo si luego de que hables me dejas llevarte a casa.

Krystal: Esta bien, ahora solo escucha, te contare una historia y no me interrumpas o te golpearé ¿Entendiste? (dijo a Amber sin conseguir fijar la mirada)

Amber: Ok… (Amber mira a Krystal complaciente y baja la vista).

El tenerla cerca se había convertido en algo así como un habito, tanto así que jamás hubiera pensado en mirar hacia atrás sin verla a ella sonriendo por sobre mi hombro y pues lo que jamás pensé que sucedería, acabo sucediendo; la verdad es que al principio tampoco pensé que nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotras sucedería, así que no me extraña que las cosas hayan terminado de la misma forma de la que comenzaron: como algo que jamás pensé que ocurriría. A pesar de todo esto, no me siento bien y temo que nunca terminaré de acostumbrarme a como estamos ahora pero, para bien o para mal ella fue, es, y siempre será mi primer amor.

Jin Ri es alguien que entro a mi vida para cambiarla, no porque ella así se lo haya propuesto, si no que es porque así estaba destinado a pasar, o es eso lo que yo prefiero creer. Yo siempre he sido una persona tímida, y nunca me ha gustado mucho la gente creo que es porque me gusta estar en "mi propio mundo", siempre divagando, por lo mismo no es común verme sonreír a menudo, ni menos a cualquier persona, aunque por mi trabajo he tenido que aprender a hacerlo, pienso que todavía no es algo que se me dé bien; sin embargo el sólo mirarla o saber que ella estaba cerca hacía que de manera automática una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro. Es así como comencé a darme cuenta de que para mi nuestra amistad era algo más, que **ella** para mí era algo más.

Nos conocimos cuando éramos muy pequeñas como para entender por completo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor y de una u otra forma compartíamos un mismo universo, de forma natural nuestra amistad se iba haciendo cada vez más cercana, ella confiaba en mi y yo el ella, éramos parte de nuestra cotidianeidad, cuando ensayábamos antes del debut y nuestro horario no era el mismo la que terminara primero esperaba la salida de la otra para ir las dos juntas a casa, conversábamos y jugábamos todo el recorrido a casa, era feliz viéndola todos los días. Cuando yo tenía que viajar o cuando ella iba de vacaciones con su familia no podíamos vernos y sentía como si faltará una parte de mí, el solo llamarla no era suficiente, la extrañaba más de lo que podía soportar.

Luego de nuestro debut el trabajo se hacía más ligero al estar con ella, recién empezábamos y habían ocasiones en las que estar sobre el escenario era difícil, sobre todo cuando la cantidad de público era inmensa y mis nervios por ver a tantas personas observándome me ponía muy ansiosa incluso pensaba en salir corriendo de ahí, pero siempre antes de salir al escenario si ella me veía incomoda tomaba mis manos, me miraba a los ojos sonriendo y decía "Vamos Soojung-ah" y no sé cómo lo lograba pero me tranquilizaba, como si en sus ojos viera un "puedes hacerlo". Ella también se ponía nerviosa, no quería equivocarse y los ojos de la gente siempre se veían con énfasis en nosotras por ser las más jóvenes, pero ella es mucho más fuerte y valiente que yo así que sabía cómo manejarlo bien para ella y para mí. De esta forma atravesamos la pubertad y la adolescencia una al lado de la otra.

Cuando cumplí 17, oh dios creo que fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido jamás. Siempre pensé que lo que sentía hacia ella sólo era algo personal, mi propia ilusión. Nunca esperé nada de ella, aunque cada vez que me decía que era como su gemela y una verdadera hermana sentía como que mi corazón se achicaba un poco. Siempre jugaba y me coqueteaba muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, yo sé que aunque nunca me confesé, ella en el fondo sí sabía lo que pasaba dentro de mí, ya que podía leerme tan fácil como un libro abierto y eso no me molestaba, un día le pregunté si acaso tenia poderes mentales, para que me explicara cómo podía leer mis pensamientos solo mirándome y me respondió, "No soy psíquica, solo te amo". En ese cumpleaños ella fue a buscarme al estudio de filmación del drama en el que estaba trabajando en ese entonces, recuerdo que había sido un día agotador y caluroso pero al oscurecer empezó a correr un viento refrescante. Sulli apenas llego al estudio en la camioneta con nuestro manager me llamó por teléfono y casi olvidé despedirme del staff por lo ansiosa que estaba de reunirme con ella después de haber trabajado todo el día, me esperaba justo afuera con dos vasos de café helado el de ella siempre más dulce que el mío, al verme corrió a abrazarme gritando mi nombre como de costumbre, luego de soltarme fue a buscar los vasos, el mío tenia dibujado un corazón en un costado y por el otro tenia escrito "Feliz cumpleaños novia", ya sabes que ella siempre juega de esa forma. Esa tarde no sé cómo, pero convenció a nuestro manager que nos dejara usar la camioneta solo por unas horas, la condujo sin decirme a donde íbamos mientras cantábamos lo que sonaba en la radio y le contaba lo que había sucedido en las grabaciones durante el día, cuando llegábamos ya había logrado reconocer el camino, estábamos en el barrio al que solíamos venir a jugar cuando éramos mas pequeñas y recién nos habíamos conocido. Bajamos de la camioneta y ya habían pasado un par de horas desde el estudio hasta el parque de juegos en el que nos entreteníamos cuando podíamos escapar de los ensayos a la salida de nuestras clases así que el cielo ya había oscurecido, no podía haber estado más conmovida en ese momento. Ella me dijo que bajara y que cuando estuviera abajo cerrara mis ojos y que no se me ocurriera abrirlos antes de que ella así lo permitiera con los ojos cerrados solo podía sentir el fresco viento del anochecer de verano que tanto agradaba a ambas. Cuando abrí los ojos Sulli estaba frente a mí con un pequeño pastel de crema de mango que luego me comento había mandado a preparar especialmente para mí, me canto el feliz cumpleaños y parecía que las velas no iban a resistir encendidas por la brisa así que me puse a su lado y sople el pastel.


End file.
